Can I Love You?
by TruthfulJerk
Summary: A story about Itachi because who doesn't love Itachi right? Rated M just because if I decide to continue the story, it will definitely have some rated M material. Itachi falls in love with a beautiful jonin. ItachixOC. OH! The cover pic of this story is Yui, I made her with an avatar app. Thought you'd like to get a good look at her! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Hi guys, let me know what you think about this story and if I should continue it or leave it as is. Thank you for taking your time to read it, I appreciate it! Hope you enjoy! (:**_

 _ **ItachixOC (they are the same age)**_

 **Itachi sat on top of a tree, resting in its shade during the day. He just got back from an anbu mission. He sighed peacefully when the wind blew and he smelled something sweet. He noted the smell of vanilla and opened his eyes to look below. She had beautiful faded blue eyes that shined like the stars. Her hair was full and luxurious and straight, it reached her lower back, right above her bottom. It was dark brown, almost black. She always adorned her hair with a single cherry blossom on the left side of her head.** **Her skin was smooth and milky. He knew who she was, though they had never spoken. Yui Hashimoto. She was a very talented girl, a jonin although she was young like he was. He sighed as he took in the perfection walking below him.**

 **"Thank you," Yui told one of the vendors as she grabbed the bag of food she just bought. Itachi noted what she bought, dango. It was his favorite food. He smirked as he watched her leave. He jumped down.**

 **"Good afternoon Yui-san", he greeted. She turned to face him and smiled.**

 **"Hello Itachi-sama, beautiful morning isn't it?", she said, not really expecting a response. She knew who he was though this was the first exchange of words they had ever had. He was the heir of the distinguished and respected Uchiha clan, and he was drop dead gorgeous. All the girls always spoke about him, he was famous.**

 **"Would you like to take a walk with me? Maybe chat by the docks?", he asked. Yui was shocked, did he really ask her out? Before she could say anything, a messenger ninja came up to them.**

 **"Itachi-sama, the hokage is calling for you," the messenger said. Itachi was upset, but his expression remained the same.**

 **"I'll be there soon," he dismissed the messenger and looked back at Yui. "I'm sorry, I have to postpone this for another time," he told her.**

 **"Don't worry about it, I have some more errands to run anyway," Yui smiled sweetly at him and waved goodbye. He bowed and then he was gone. Yui let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.**

 **"Well, I guess I gotta get back home, laundry and chores are waiting for me," Yui told herself as she walked towards her little apartment. She had no family and she liked to keep to herself.**

 **"Itachi, I'm sure you're aware of what it is your clan's intentions toward the leaf are. It is regrettable that there is no other way for us to fix this, no matter how we look at it. I'm sorry such a burden is being placed on you," Hiruzen, third hokage said sadly.**

 **"It is my honor to serve and protect my village," Itachi said. "When should it be done?", he asked.**

 **"Give it a few days, I'll make sure to let you know when to get the job done," lord third said.**

 **"Yes sir," Itachi said, standing up and leaving the room.**

 **"Oh, hi there Kurenai-sempai, what brings you here," Yui greeted. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun, cleaning gloved on her hands.**

 **"Sorry to bother you when you look so busy, but I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you needed help with anything," Kurenai said, smiling.**

 **"You don't have to worry about me, I manage well with my job as a jonin and all. Plus, I'm already thirteen years old. Thank you for worrying though, I appreciate that," Yui smiled.**

 **"That's good to hear but remember, if you ever need anything let me know and I'll be there for you, 'kay?", Kurenai smiled. "Well, gotta run, see ya!", she ran off. Yui smiled and closed her door.**

 **"She's so nice, but really, I'm practically an adult you know," Yui told herself. She sighed, "Well, back to work," she said walking back to her bathroom.**

 **The next day, Yui was shopping for groceries for the week, it was Saturday after all. She smiled as she walked around the market, loving the smell of the vendor's food.**

 **"Good morning Yui-chan," an old woman greeted.**

 **"Mornin' obaa-san, do you have any potatoes for me today?", Yui asked.**

 **"Of course, here you go, that'll be twenty yen," she reached out her hand and took Yui's money and gave Yui a bag of potatoes. Yui was smiling when she noticed a blush on the old woman's face. When Yui turned around she saw why.**

 **"Good morning Yui-san," Itachi greeted.**

 **"Good morning Itachi-sama," Yui replied, bowing.**

 **"Oh my an Uchiha, what a handsome young man," the old woman smiled. Itachi bowed at her and smiled.**

 **"Thanks! See you next time," Yui said as she walked away from the old woman's stand, Itachi at her heels.**

 **"You're up early," he noted. Yui looked at him and noted his thoughtful expression and smiled to herself.**

 **"It's Saturday so I usually buy my groceries for the week, plus, when you come extra early, you get the freshest produce at the lowest prices," Yui was smiling, proud of her market knowledge. Itachi stared at her.**

 **"You can cook?", Itachi asked. They walked up to another stand.**

 **"Some onions and ginger please," Yui told the older man, she turned to Itachi and smiled, "Well I live alone so I had to learn, it's very simple. A lot more simple than learning justus," she said, giggling a little.**

 **"Here you go, that'll be ten yen," the man said. He exchanged merchandise and produce with her.**

 **"Thank you sir! See ya!", Yui said, her smile was intoxicating to Itachi. She was always smiling.**

 **"I'm all finished here," she told Itachi, her hands full of grocery bags.**

 **"Do you need some help carrying them home?", he asked her, noting the amount of bags there were. Not that she couldn't handle them, she was a jonin after all, but still, she was a girl and he felt the need to help her.**

 **"Sure, thank you," Yui smiled, blushing a little as he got close to get the bags from her arms. They walked in silence, noting that people were talking about them as they passed.**

 **"Well, here it is," Yui announced. It was an apartment complex, and a cheap one at that. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and she took out her key to unlock the door. Once inside, Itachi noted how clean and homey it felt.**

 **"You can put the bags over here," she told him, standing in the small kitchen. It was a small apartment, but then again, she was a very small girl so it was a perfect homey fit for her.**

 **"Do you get lonely," Itachi asked her as he put the bags on her kitchen table. Yui turned to look at him and just smiled.**

 **"No", she said simply. He knew she was lying.**

 **"Hn," he replied, deep in thought.**

 **"Well look at the time! It's almost lunch time! Umm, do you want to stay for lunch? As thanks for helping me and all," she said, blushing slightly. Itachi smiled.**

 **"Sure," he said. Yui grinned.**

 **"You can make yourself at home, the living room is there so you can rest until it's ready, restroom is the door on the left," she said, tying an apron around her waist. Itachi noted she was wearing civilian clothing. Just simple black pants that were a little loose and a grey loose fitting t-shirt. He made his way over to the living room and sat down on the couch. The house smelled like her, the thought made him shiver. After a while, Yui called out to him.**

 **"Itachi-sama, lunch is ready," she smiled as she served his plate. They sat at the small table and ate in silence. When they finished eating, she made them some green tea.**

 **"You're going to be an amazing wife", Itachi said between a sip of the tea. Yui blushed furiously at that and Itachi realized what he said and blushed as well.**

 **"I-I didn't mean me, I wouldn't-I mean I would, I-...nevermind," he fought with his words. Yui giggled and he began laughing with her. They continued to sip their tea in blissful silence. When the tea was finished they said their goodbyes.**

 **"Thank you for this, I appreciate it", Itachi said, standing outside her door.**

 **"No, thanks for the company, you can come by anytime," Yui piped up happily, they said their goodbyes and that would be the last time she saw him.**

 **"Itachi, the time is now. The Uchiha clan plans to make their move tomorrow night, so it must be finished tonight," lord third instructed him. Itachi was kneeling at his feet.**

 **"It shall be done," he said simply and disappeared.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm glad you didn't hate my story! I'm pretty sure you all know what the Hokage is asking of Itachi by now. Poor Itachi, but I am trying to keep this as close to the original story as much as I can. Thanks again! Please continue to read my story! :)_

It was mid afternoon, just a few hours away from night time. Yui was relieved she had the day off. After Itachi left from lunch, she cleaned up and lay on her bed. She hasn't moved since then, lost in thought.

"Itachi-sama is so wonderful," she sighed to herself, smiling and blushing hard. She burried her face in a pillow and screamed quietly in joy. She sighed and looked out the window. It was getting dark soon.

"I need to get dinner started," she said as she stood up and walked toward her tiny kitchen. It felt empty and lonely without Itachi there. With a long sigh, she tied her apron around her waist and got some ingredients out of the refrigerator. She was making kare raisu (curry rice). When it was finished she laughed to herself. She had made a portion for two people without realizing it. She served herself a plate and sat at the table.

"This smells so good," she smiled to herself. Just before she could take a bite, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," she said walking to the door. When she opened it, she gasped.

"Good evening, Yui-san," Itachi said slowly, smiling.

"Come in Itachi-sama, are you hungry? I accidentally made a lot more than I-", Yui was cut off by Itachi as he hugged her tightly. She was in shock.

"Itachi-sama, what's wrong?", she asked gently, patting his head, leading him into her apartment and closing the door behind them. She led him to her little sofa, never letting him go.

"Just, stay like this for a while, please...", he begged softly.

They stayed in that warm embrace for a long time. The sun set and Itachi stood up abruptly.

"You made curry?", he asked. Yui looked up at him, startled, snapping back to reality.

"Y-yes, are you hungry? I can heat it up if you'd like," she said softly, smiling gently at him. He just nodded and sat at the little dining table. Yui rushed to the kitchen to heat up the food.

"Are you going to be okay?", he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Yui turned around to face him. She didn't know what he meant.

"I-I don't understand," she replied, turning back to serve the food. She grabbed the two plates and set them down at the table for them. She sat and stared at him. He was staring at her, worried.

"You are just a kid, jonin yes, but just a kid. You live alone and have no one," Itachi said plainly. She was frozen, that was a very unexpected thing for him to say.

"Aren't you a shinobi as well? You should know that I am going to be okay, I'm not afraid of anything," she said, staring into his black eyes. They stared at each other in silence and started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I should've known better. You are a very capable shinobi," he smiled.

"Why thank you my good sir for saying so," she said with a funny accent, giggling. He stood up and walked toward her. She looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"Itachi-sama?", she asked slowly. He leaned down and leaned his forehead against hers, their noses touching. They were both blushing hard as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her on the cheek. She was frozen, wide-eyed with shock staring dumbly at him as he walked toward the door.

"Itachi-sama! Where are you going?", she asked him, standing up. He turned to her and gave her a look that said not to follow. The last thing she saw was his smiling face as he walked out of her apartment.

 _Hey guys it's me again! I know this wasn't very long and it's basically one scene, but I figured I should go slowly when it comes to chapters, plus, each one ending as if it's the end of the story is helpful for me since I'm busy with school stuff. Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Rated M stuff here! Long chapter sorry! Thanks for reading! :)_

""""""

Years went by, everyone heard what happened to the Uchiha clan and who it was that killed them all. The only one left was his younger brother, Sasuke, who Yui didn't really get the chance to get to know. Not that she would go up to him to speak well of the guy he hated. She was eighteen now, Itachi's betrayal and the death of the third hokage really took a toll on her. She refused to be assigned a team.

"Yui-chan," a husky voice greeted. She turned to face a silver-haired man.

"Kakashi-san, how are you?", she asked, smiling. He studied her for a moment.

"The chunin exams were a success wouldn't you say," he said, grinning with his one eye. She stared at him.

"Your team did great, though I'm worried about them a little. Make sure you take good care of them," she said playfully punching his arm.

"No worries, they're all strong in their own right, they'll all be fine," he smiled.

"Well they do have a great teacher," Yui smiled as she waved him off. She walked up to her favorite dango shop.

"Hello there!", she greeted the young girl working there.

"Oh hi there Yui-san, the usual?", she asked.

"Of course!", Yui giggled as the girl walked away to get her dango and green tea.

""""""

"Itachi, look, there's a beauty you don't see often," a blue skinned shark looking man said. They were walking up to a shop that sold dango. Itachi looked up and there she was, paying for her food, saying bye to the worker, smiling and laughing.

"Let's not bother," Itachi said calmly. He stared at her, she grew up to be a very beautiful young woman. She wore her hair the same way and her clothes were also about the same, except for the fact that her chest was a lot bigger and so were her hips and bottom. Kisame wouldn't take no for an answer though.

"Come on, when do I get to lay eyes on such a beauty. As this occasion calls for, my eyes are not all I'd like to lay on her," he smiled slyly. Itachi wasn't going to have it.

"Kisame," he said simply. It was just his name but that was an order. Kisame glared down at the shorter man. Yui started walking away and Itachi couldn't help but stare at her butt as it swayed with her walk.

"You're no fun at all," Kisame pouted. Itachi's heart sank as he longed to touch her and stare into her eyes. He knew that with one word he could make her blush and he longed to see that. He pushed the thoughts aside and walked to the shop.

"So the kid's with that old sage guy right? We'll just stay in that hotel until that old bag leaves the kid's side," Kisame said, going over their plan.

"Hn," Itachi said. When they finished eating, Itachi and Kisame stood up, noting that Kakashi was outside the shop talking with some other jonin and a kid who ran up to them. They disappeared as the group of people looked in to see an empty table.

""""""

"Oh Yui-chan I thank you for helping me out all the time," an old woman said leading Yui inside her office. Yui was carrying a bunch of the woman's things.

"Please, go relax in the hot spring out back as thanks, it would honor me," the old woman said smiling. Yui smiled and nodded. She really wanted to soak in the calm waters. The old woman gave her a towel and Yui walked out back to the hot spring. It was a gender mixed one, but no one was around anyway. Yui undressed in the dressing room and wrapped the towel around her and another around her hair.

"Beautiful," she said as she walked up to the hot spring. It was steamy and warm. It comforted her. She stepped into it and sighed in relief, it felt so good. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

""""""

"Oh hello, a room? Please, come in and enjoy the hot springs," the old woman told Itachi unknowing to who he really was, even if she did, there would be genjutsu to fix that. He smiled politely and made his way to the lockers. He got undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"There should be time to relax just a little, Kisame isn't even back yet," he told himself. He walked up to the hot spring and noticed that he wasn't the only one there. She was turning away but he knew right away, it was Yui. He blushed and stepped forward.

""""""WARNING! Rated M stuff here!""""""

"Hello," a familiar deep husky voice said. It made Yui shiver and then she realized what was happening. She turned around to face him, they were both blushing, maybe from the heat of the spring.

"Y-y-you, what a-are y-you d-doing h-h-here," she stammered, afraid.

"Don't fear me, Yui-chan," he said, his voice lazy and seductive.

"But you're an S-class criminal, I have to arrest you or kill you," she said quickly.

"Shh," he quieted her with a finger on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat as his face got even closer. He leaned in as close as he could without kissing her, staring into her eyes.

"You've gotten bigger," she pointed out, blushing deeper as she noticed his firm naked chest and shoulders, the way his hair stuck to his face from the humidity. He brushed his lips on hers, slow and soft with a passion that burned deep within their core. She was helpless to his touch.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, breaking their kiss. Her heart was throbbing and she noted the heat growing deep inside her, making her blush even further, if that was possible. She gasped as he lifted her chin up to him suddenly. Her towel fell out of her hair. He ran his fingers through it slowly.

"I-Itachi," she sighed as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time rougher. She just leaned into him, fitting perfectly inside his larger frame. He pulled the towel that was covering her away as if the material was offending him. Her large breasts floated in the water, shiny from the moisture. He leaned lower to plant a kiss on one. Licking until he got to her perk bud which he took into his mouth to suck. She just helplessly leaned closer to him, a moan escaping as she gripped his hair.

"Yui," he sighed, his voice soft velvet. He reached one hand down to lift up her leg to wrap around his waist. She gasped at the movement. He stared into her eyes, asking permission. She swallowed and nodded, her long lashes covering her eyes as she looked down shyly. He moved his towel aside revealing his large hard member. She gasped at the size, afraid it wouldn't fit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bracing herself. He placed the tip on her entrance and rubbed it, earning moans from her.

He pushed it inside her, her walls tightening hard around him, he gasped at how tight she felt. It was so hot and wet, he had never felt this before. He threw his head back as he started pushing in and out of her gently. Both of them moaning and gasping at the movements.

"I-Itachi, I-I feel s-something-", she said before she moaned loudly as she came, her juices covering his hard member, the sensation turned him on even more. He pumped harder and faster in and out of her, water from the springs was splashing everywhere. He reached a hand around to grab and squeeze her large bottom, pulling her up with him as he stood up, pushing her in and out of him roughly. She was holding onto the back of his head, biting his collar bone.

"Y-yui," he gasped as he came inside her, the sensation making her cum again. They fell into the water with a big splash. Panting and gasping. He pulled her against his body and held her there, planting kisses on her head before he kissed her lips again.

"I'm supposed to turn you in," she panted, kissing him deeper. She looked up to his eyes which were no longer black but red.

"I'm sorry Yui, but I cannot allow that. Sleep now, my love," he said softly, kissing her and hugging her tightly.

"I love you," she sighed before falling asleep. He covered her in her towels and leaned her against the wall, it would be as if she had just fallen asleep in the spring. He wrapped his own towel around his waist and walked out of the spring to the room they had rented as a ruse.

""""""

"Itachi, let's get the kid, this is the room," Kisame said as they stood outside one of the rooms, knocking.

"Where were you?", the shark man asked.

"None of your business," Itachi said. The door opened and a blonde haired kid with blue eyes looked up at them fearfully.

"To think that this little boy has the Nine-tails within him," Kisame said walking up to see the kid.

"Naruto-kun, you're coming with us," Itachi said.

""""""


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hi again! I just wanted to thank you all for reading. I keep reading over the last chapter and looking back at the anime to decide whether or not I should continue my story or just end it. I'd really appreciate it if you guys let me know if you like the story as is or would like to see more. Thanks again for reading and please, enjoy! :)_

 _""""""_

Yui opened her eyes and looked up to see the old woman peering down at her.

"I can't believe you slept so much, here, let's get you out of there," the old woman said, taking hold of Yui's hand, helping her out of the spring. Yui felt light headed.

"W-where is he?" Yui asked the old woman.

"He? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the old woman replied. Yui looked down at the woman who looked as unknowing as a newborn child and smiled with a sigh.

"No, I don't suppose he'd let you know anything," Yui smiled down at the woman and grabbed her clothes from the locker. After she was dressed, she started walking back to her apartment.

""""""

"You know Itachi, you seem a little different ever since that last time we were in the Leaf. It's so small that no one would notice unless they were with you all the time. Tell me. What happened in the leaf?", Kisame asked as they walked back to the Akatsuki hideout. Itachi knew that this was something Kisame wouldn't let go and would continue to pester him about.

"If you must know, I could easily make you forget whatever my response is," Itachi said.

"Hmphh, you think because you have that sharingan that you can control everything," Kisame said, dropping it. Itachi turned away, thinking of his moment with Yui.

"I love her...", Itachi thought as he blushed thinking about her small wet body against his.

""""""

Yui sighed as she dropped her groceries on the table. She missed him. He had been gone for almost six years and when he showed up, her heart swelled with so much love for him. Now he was gone and her heart was breaking. There was a pain in her chest that made it hard to breathe. She sat down on her sofa when there was a knock at her door. She stood up and opened it.

"Yui-san," Might Guy said. Her eyes widened. What was this crazy guy doing at her home?

"Yes, what is it Guy-san?", she asked politely as she smiled.

"You should go visit Kakashi at the hospital, he's going to wake up soon and I'm sure seeing you would cheer him up," he said quickly. When she nodded and motioned him to get out of the way he grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She locked the door and they walked to the hospital.

""""""

"I know! We should all go out to the nearby town! I hear they have the most beautiful whores for miles," a blond haired man, Deidara, said, grinning.

"No Deidara, we have to stay on task. We are after the jinchuuriki remember," his partner said sighing.

"It would be nice to get our fins wet," Kisame grinned. Deidara gave him a thumbs up.

"Besides, our youngest member here is so young and he never gets out, I bet he's never gotten his fin wet," Kisame said. Itachi said nothing as he stared at the sky.

"Well well, then let's get to it then! One night wont ruin our plans," Deidara said, pumped up. As they walked out, Itachi realized they were going to Konoha. He quickly stood up and followed them.

""""""

"Kakashi-san, how are you?", Yui asked as Kakashi opened his eyes. One blaring red at her. She blushed at the sight of his sharingan.

"Been better, been worse", he replied, smiling. She sat next to him and sighed.

"I heard Sasuke was also attacked...could he really be so evil?", she asked softly. Kakashi knew who she meant. He just stayed quiet.

"Well I better go, just wanted to stop by to make sure you're okay and give you these flowers", she smiled as she placed the boquet on the table next to him.

"Yui-san, thank you," he said, smiling at her. She smiled as she let herself out.

""""""

"Back in the leaf so soon after the attack, I don't think this is smart," Itachi said slowly. Kisame looked down at him and smirked.

"Don't worry, we're only going to be in the outskirts and we wont really attract attention at a whore house," Kisame said. They remained silent as they walked toward the leaf.

""""""

"Thanks for the help again!", the old woman from the hot springs told Yui. Yui smiled and walked out, sighing. She gripped at her jacket above her heart. It hurt. She was going around the village, helping everyone who needed it. She needed to get her mind off him or else she might die.

"Yui-sama!", a younger girl said running up to her happily.

"Rei-chan, how are you?", Yui asked noting the girls outfit. It was a tight fitting dress that had a low collar, showing off the girls breasts. She gave her a mean look.

"Wh-what's the matter Yui-sama?", she asked, looking away.

"Why are you dressed like that Rei, I told you there are better ways to make money," Yui said sternly. Rei was a sixteen year old whore. She dyed her hair blonde and got fake everything.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean. Have a good night," she told Yui angrily, walking past her to her workplace. Yui watched her leave and felt something inside her. It was a bad feeling.

""""""

"Ahh, finally here, lady, we want the best girls you've got," Kisame said happily. The woman looked at them and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late mada'am!", a young blonde girl ran in.

"Oh, this one would be good for our young man here," Kisame said pushing Itachi forward.

"No thank you, I'd rather go eat," Itachi said turning away.

"Am I not good enough for you mister?", the blonde asked, humiliated.

"No," he said plainly, not turning around.

"Wait there young man! If not her, we have a great selection of women," the mistress said.

"I'm afraid no one here would be of any interest to me," Itachi said walking out.

"We're not that picky," the other three members said happily.

""""""

Itachi sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. He couldn't get Yui off his mind no matter how hard he tried. He saw a tree nearby and jumped on it, resting on a branch. He inhaled the night air and smiled as he looked up to the stars. Relishing in the familiar feeling. He closed his eyes and thought of Yui, how she was always smiling. Then he thought of the curves of her body and her smell. Vanilla. He opened his eyes and looked down.

"Yui", he said softly. She looked up with wide eyes.

"Itachi...", she said, her heart stopping in her chest.

They stared at each other quietly, blushing deeply.

""""""

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review as it would be so helpful! Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

"""""""""""""""

 _Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've posted but well what can I say, life right? Anyways, I'm glad you all are enjoying this story! I'm having so much fun writing it as well. I'm not sure if I'll continue after this chapter, but then again, I've said that for the last 4 and here we are right? Haha, well, enjoy!_

 _"""""""""""""""_

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Yui asked Itachi, her hand at her kunai holster.

"Yui..." Itachi's heart was beating painfully in his chest. He stared into her beautiful eyes and sighed.

"I have to take you in Itachi," Yui spoke again, softer for it was difficult to breathe. She looked around to make sure he was alone. Not that it mattered, she was no match for him.

"Calm down, I would never hurt you," Itachi said calmly, smiling gently at her. She stared at him.

"I'm going to jump down now," he warned, afraid to scare her. She nodded and stepped back a little as he gracefully landed in front of her. She prepared herself to fight.

"I have to take you in, for the village's sake," she warned. He felt a great sting in his heart at the words. He frowned. Yui was staring at him and suddenly her hands fell to her sides. She looked into his eyes and saw a great sadness. Her heart called up to her, and she reached out to touch him.

"Yui-", Itachi said but was cut off by her hugging him tightly. His heart gave another push as he heard her sob. She was crying.

"I love you and yet you're so sad. How could I be at peace when the one I love is this way," she said slowly, trying to calm herself. Itachi hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yui, there is so much more to all this, I am ashamed to even stand before you. You, the only woman I have ever or will ever love," Itachi sighed quietly, almost a whisper. They touched their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'll run away with you, we can live off the land and be together," Yui whispered. Itachi smiled down at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Stop! Someone help me!", a girl screamed. Itachi and Yui quickly looked up, scanning the area. It was coming from the whore house. Itachi cursed, knowing that the Akatsuki members were in there. Suddenly, the screaming girl came running out. It was Rei. Yui quickly ran up to the naked girl and checked for injuries. She had a large gash on her cheek and others on her legs and thighs.

"Rei-chan it's me! I'm here, it's okay now," Yui said in a rush, trying to calm the girl. Yui looked up at Itachi who had already read the entire situation. He took a small parcel out of his coat and dropped it, for Yui. Yui bit her tongue angrily, frustrated. Leaf jonin started to arrive and just like that, Itachi was gone.

"Yui-san!" Guy-sensei ran up to her and quickly draped a cloth over the naked girl. He looked at her and nodded, running into the house.

"Rei-chan, do you think you can stand?" Yui asked. The girl nodded and Yui helped her up.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Yui said. She grabbed the parcel that Itachi had dropped and put it in her vest. She picked up Rei and ran to the hospital.

""""""

"Damn those losers. They didn't let me finish," Deidara whined. His partner scoffed at him.

"It's your fault we had to get out early man! I was barely getting to the good stuff!" Kisame howled in frustration. They all bickered among themselves as Itachi walked up to the window to stare at the sky. The stars were shining brightly, he thought of Yui and grabbed at his chest painfully.

""""""

"Are you her guardian?", a nurse asked Yui.

"No ma'am, she is alone, an orphan," Yui replied. The nurse nodded, wrote on her board and smiled at Yui.

"Don't worry, your friend is going to be okay," she patted her shoulder and walked after the staff who had rolled Rei away to a room to be examined. Yui sighed.

"What's happened?" Kakashi asked, walking up to her.

"Kakashi-san! You should not be up yet! Here, let's get you back to your room," Yui said putting his arm around her shoulder. It was awkward to do so because he was much taller, but she managed anyway. She helped him get in bed and sat next to him with a sigh.

"So, what happened?", he asked her, noting the expression she carried. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Nothing for you to worry yourself about, trust me. You need to take better care of yourself Kakashi-san, if you don't your students will definitely kick your butt," she giggled.

"What if-what if I said that it makes me happy that you're here-worried about me," Kakashi quickly blurted with a blush. Yui looked up at him, not knowing what to say. She quickly stood up and bowed at him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll see you soon!", she blurted out quickly and ran away. Kakashi sighed.

""""""

Yui opened the door to her apartment and slunk to her bed. She threw herself on top and sighed. Quietly thinking about Itachi. Itachi. She sat up and grabbed the little parcel he had left for her. It was a small velvet bag that was closed with strings. She pulled the strings apart to open the little bag. There were lots of pieces of crumpled paper. She turned it over and let its contents fall on her bed. There within all the paper was a ring. She gasped as she gently picked it up to examine it.

"Itachi...", she whispered. She examined the ring. It was silver and fit perfectly on the ring finger of her left hand. It had a very beautiful design of cherry blossoms on the top of the band. They were also silver but had small pink stones etched into them. She gasped at how beautiful it was.

"Do you, do you want to marry me, Itachi?", she asked herself as she lay down on the bed with a sad smile, staring at the beautiful little thing. She had never owned anything so girly before. Suddenly she was nauseated. She quickly ran to her toilet and emptied her stomach. She thought back quickly, and then brushed the thought aside. She had only dreamed that she and Itachi were together in that way, didn't she? She put the ring away and ran off to the doctors.

""""""

"Just tell her you love her straight out, if you keep beating around the bush you're never going to get things straight. She is pretty dense when it comes to that I can tell, you know, since you make it so obvious," Guy told Kakashi.

"Yes but I can hardly think straight when I see her and when she speaks she stares right into your eyes intently. How could I tell her...", Kakashi sighed. Guy sighed and sat at the foot of Kakashi's hospital bed.

"We're both hopeless when it comes to women...", Guy said. They both chuckled together.

""""""

"Well miss Yui, congratulations! You're having a baby! And my goodness you are so far along already, must be difficult to show on such a thin fit girl I say. That and your baby is quite the little thing," the nurse said happily. Yui was silent in shock. Then that time when she thought she was dreaming of her and Itachi was not a dream. It really did happen.

"Thank you," Yui said standing up.

"Oh before you go! Here, take these. They're vitamins for the wee babe," the nurse said giving Yui a package. Yui bowed and walked out, afraid of what would happen. What would she do? Where was Itachi, how could she tell him she was carrying his, their baby. She leaned against the wall, holding in her tears.

""""""

 _Okay so that is a cliff-hanger so I'll definitely be writing in another chapter. Let me know what you thought and maybe you could tell me what you'd like to see (well, read, haha) happen. Thank you for reading! Until next time! (:_


	6. Chapter 6

""""""""""

 _Keeping this short because hey, we're all trying to get to the story right? Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

 _""""""""""_

Yui was sitting on the end of her bed with a hand at her stomach, deep in thought. She sat there for what seemed hours until there was a knock at her door.

"Yui-chan? Are you home?", Kurenai called to her. Yui went to open the door for her.

"What brings you by Kurenai-sempai?", Yui asked once they were both inside. Kurenai looked at her with a sad expression.

"I heard about Rei-chan, she's okay. Are you okay? You can tell me anything," Kurenai smiled at her reassuringly. Yui stared at her feet for a moment, wondering if she should confide in her friend.

"It's nothing, I was just worried about Rei-chan," Yui smiled up at her. Kurenai didn't look convinced but just smiled and walked to the door to let herself out.

"I am here to help you Yui-chan, please remember that you do have friends," Kurenai said before walking out. Yui sighed and sat on her sofa.

"What am I going to do...", she asked herself.

""""""

"You've been acting strangely Itachi," Kisame said as they sat down at a shop eating dango. When Itachi said nothing he continued.

"Everytime we go to the leaf you act differently. And each time all the more," he noted.

"Are you worried about me Kisame?", Itachi asked with a smug tone, knowing Kisame would drop it, and he was right.

"Whatever," Kisame said as he bit another dango. There was a couple sitting in the shop as well, and the young wife was with child. Itachi looked on as they enjoyed eachother's company, oblivious to the horrors of the world. He felt a pang of jealousy. Just then, the woman began to scream out in pain, her baby was coming. The couple quickly rushed to the nearest hospital.

"It's difficult for girls to be with child, and if they're alone it's even worse," Kisame pointed out. Itachi just nodded and continued eating his sweets.

""""""

"Yui-san, are you okay?" Kakashi asked. They were in the ramen shop eating lunch. She had not even touched her noodles. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yes I'm okay," she smiled reassuringly. He nodded and smiled. Yui picked up some noodles and just as she was about to take a bite, she grew very dizzy. Kakashi caught her before she hit the floor.

"Yui!", he shouted. He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. He let the nurses take her and he sat in the waiting room, worried. He waited for what seemed like forever when suddenly some nurses began running to the room they took Yui to. Kakashi stood up and was able to stop one of them.

"What's happening?", he asked the nurse.

"Please take your seat sir," she ordered and ran into the room. Soon Tsunade rushed in.

"Tsunade-sama, what's happening?", Kakashi asked.

"I need to get in there Kakashi, please wait," she rushed past him.

"What's happening," Sasuke asked, he was helping an old couple get to the hospital.

"Something's happened with Yui-san," Kakashi said. Sasuke noted the worry in his voice and stood next to him, waiting. After a few moments Tsunade came out.

"Are you the father Kakashi?", she asked. Kakashi was as bewildered and as shocked as Sasuke was at the question.

"Is she pregnant?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, so it isn't yours then," Tsunade said and sighed. "She was an orphan and isn't married, no family so the decision is a difficult one. It is either her or the baby, please take a moment to think about that, I'll be right back," Tsunade said rushing back to the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to do?", Sasuke asked.

"Who is the damn father, he should be here with her," Kakashi hissed angrily, his eyes were tearing up. Tsunade came back out.

"She's calling for Sasuke," she announced. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her, confused. Sasuke followed Tsunade and was shocked to find the room smelled of iron... blood, her blood.

"Sasuke...", Yui called. Sasuke walked up to her and got close so she wouldn't have to speak loudly.

"What is it Yui-san," Sasuke asked. She smiled warily at him.

"I want you to know... I was so afraid to even speak with you about this but Sasuke, this baby inside me is your, your niece," Yui managed to say. Sasuke was silent with shock and with confusion.

"Your brother-Itachi... he is the baby's father. Please Sasuke... I know you hate him but please, this baby is innocent. Can you love her?", Yui asked, straining herself in the process. He was so confused and angry at the same time but when he saw the second monitor with the little heartbeat his heart sank.

"You can have more kids. Why choose the baby over yourself," Sasuke said. She smiled warmly at him.

"Because I love her, and I love her father," Yui smiled. Sasuke pursed his lips together and frowned. The daughter of the man he hated, his niece's life was hanging by a thread and so was the life of the woman his brother loves, his sensei loves.

"I'm sorry but I can't make this decision," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Sasuke please, will you love her?" Yui asked. Sasuke turned to face her, and his heart sank. Although he had never really spoken much with her, he always knew that she was kind and caring and always held a smile on her pretty face.

"I'll love both of you, so don't die," he said. He turned around and walked out. Tsunade and the other medic nin rushed in after that.

"What did she say to you, Sasuke?", Kakashi asked. Sasuke thought about whether or not he should tell him.

"Kakashi-sensei... Ita-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Tsunade walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry. We tried all we could and in the end... we lost both Yui-chan and her baby," Tsunade said slowly. Kakashi was frozen. Sasuke thought about his innocent little niece and tears welled up in his eyes.

"That bastard... he doesn't even know..." Sasuke said softly, angrily.

"""""

Itachi walked up to the dango shop that Yui frequented and stopped when he saw the woman she spoke friendly with.

"Hello, do you know where I can find Yui-san?", Itachi asked her.

"Yui-chan? Didn't you hear... she passed on a few days ago. They held a double funeral, one for her and her baby," the shopkeeper said sadly. Itachi was frozen in shock and anguish. Itachi thanked the shopkeeper and walked out.

"Ready to go now," Kisame asked.

"Wait for me in our meeting spot, I have another stop. You'll be bored," Itachi said. Kisame just shrugged and walked off. Itachi made his way towards the cemetery. When he arrived he stopped a good way away. He saw that Kakashi was there, visiting her grave. He hid and waited.

"Yui... I brought some more flowers for you and your baby," he said as he placed the flowers down. He sighed and touched the headstone gently. Itachi noted that the ring he gave her was there. Did Kakashi know something? It began to rain and Kakashi lovingly kissed the headstone and left. Itachi walked up to the stone and looked up into the sky and cried. His tears mixing with the drops of rain. He wasn't there for her. He let her die. She died and was buried and he was not there for that. His daughter was there with her. He did not even get to meet her. Angry, he shouted in frustration and anguish.

"You have no right to be here now. Not after you let her and my niece die alone," Sasuke's voice came. Itachi looked over and saw his little brother there, glaring furiously at him.

"You know..." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him angrily.

"They took a picture of Ai even though she was dead. She looked like you," Sasuke said. Itachi was silent, shaking with his sobs.

"Out of respect for Ai I won't fight you here, but know that I am going to kill you. This changes nothing between you and me," Sasuke growled. He reached into his pocket and tossed Itachi an envelope.

"That's a picture of Ai. There were two copies, you keep that one," Sasuke said. He turned around and left. Itachi held onto the envelope and wept hard. He put it inside his cloak to protect it from the rain. He touched the headstone and left.

"What took you so long," Kisame whined. Itachi said nothing as they both walked to the Akatsuki hideout in silence.

""""""""""

 _The story was getting so long so here's the end! Comment below and let me know what you thought! Any story suggestions you have feel free to ask. I hope you enjoyed the story even though the ending was pretty sad. Thanks for reading! (:_


End file.
